


川上江舟第三十三章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan
Kudos: 1





	川上江舟第三十三章

佟川直起身脱掉大衣，扬手甩在侧前方的床头柜上，刚解开西装中间随意扣起的两颗牛角圆粒，眼角瞥见原本被扑倒的人正准备翻身从床侧溜走。

“跑什么？”佟川敞开解开的西装外套，把将将翻过身还没撑起来的齐江舟抓住，“想吃蛋糕我马上就给你拿来，但你不许动。”

齐江舟还忿忿地想反驳，两只手腕就被佟川抓在一起举过头顶，跪着的人单手扯下自己的领带，再用柔软的麂绒面捆住相靠的手腕，最后紧紧系上了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，就像是包装身下这枚小礼物的彩带，等待他的所有者去解开。

但佟川不会解开，他怕小礼物跑了。

离开床时还特意把齐江舟手边的玫瑰拿起来，捏住茎枝轻轻把花朵的重心承在了和玫瑰瓣一般红的唇上，笑着警告他不许动后才快速地去客厅把蛋糕盒拿进来。

齐江舟只感觉自己鼻息间充满着玫瑰的清香，还有……慢慢浓郁起来的雪松味道。

“佟川……”犹豫了一下，齐江舟认命地闭上眼，“如果你想，就去做吧。”

软唇上的玫瑰随着翕动的唇微微上下伏动，佟川重新跨上床，撑在齐江舟的耳边，俯身贴住玫瑰的另一端，隔着一朵鲜红的玫瑰笑道:“那你想吗…只要你说不，我就停下。”

温热的气息令几重卷边的花瓣颤动，语气中的隐忍克制和渴望迫求融成乱绕的矛盾透过层层叠花来到齐江舟的呼吸范围内，瞬时氧气都变得稀薄。

“……想的。想你抱我，还想你亲我，最想…你标记我。”他直直地盯着上方相隔不到五厘米的人，“今天不想要临时标记了，想要永久标记，可以吗……”

佟川前几天就算过日子，月中就是自己Omega的发情期，走之前把大衣兜里的抑制剂摸了又摸，还在下定决心扔回柜里。

毕竟说过等到成年再睡，再多等一秒都会害怕自己的宝贝被别人抢去。Alpha外表再装得温柔绅士，骨子里永远都残留着惊人的占有欲和控制欲。

佟川缓慢地抽走花枝，轻放在齐江舟的臂侧后捻下一瓣玫瑰，指尖夹起放回在身下人的唇上，就着他不解的目光吻下去，隔着柔滑的纹理相互摩挲，复而又卷入自己唇舌之中，再无阻隔地撬开微张的唇，舔过齿列挑动上颚，一片花瓣被两个人交缠的唇舌中扭曲撕扯。

花汁又甜又涩，和人一样。

当零丁残瓣都和着对方的津液吞入腹中后，佟川才俯身在喘息的人耳边轻道:“可以。”

想给你永久标记，还想陪你度过每个发情期。

齐江舟手还被领带绑住，呼吸紊乱:“新买的抑制剂在柜里，你去……”

“还要抑制剂干什么。”佟川直起身跪着把最后一件衬衫也脱掉，都没多余的耐心解完全部扣子，松开顶上两颗就立马扯住后领脱下。

“……有我就够了。”

佟川把羽绒服给他剥了，正想着怎么把里面的套头卫衣也脱下时就听见身下人弱弱道:“手给我解开……我自己脱。”羞得把头侧过去不看他，感受到手腕的压力消失后，做的第一件事不是脱衣服。

齐江舟伸手捞过枕头边的猫咪玩偶，把它翻了个身，脸朝床单背朝天花板。

“它还小，不能看这些……”说完才别扭地把鹅黄的卫衣脱下，半直起身把莹白的指尖搭上佟川的腰，一点点下滑触碰到拉链的金属凉感。

“你别用手……”佟川心跳的频率跟胯上这只手缓慢的动作形成鲜明反比，他捉住竹节似的长指想自己解开裤链，结果对面的人傻乎乎地又接一句:“那……用嘴？”

听到这句佟川胸腔里气血翻涌，激得脑海里都拍打出那个画面，涨得发疼的欲望提醒他不能再继续想下去了。

佟川喉结滚动，自己滑下拉链把裤子脱了丢到床下，伸出手又扯住小男朋友的裤头，齐江舟本来条件反射抓住了腰带边，看着佟川的脸又立马松开了手任他扯下，还配合地抬高屁股让裤子顺利被抽走，结果没等落到床单上，就被佟川轻拍了一下。隔着薄薄的内裤都能感受到掌心滚烫的热度，还有屁股上酥麻的怪异感觉迅速蔓延全身。

佟川抓起床头柜上的空调板把温度又调高了几度，没羞没臊地拉起齐江舟的手往内裤里半勃的性器按去。

“你摸摸。”覆住齐江舟的手渐渐收紧，带着它顺着性器的轮廓上下滑过，原本还半勃着的肉棒在齐江舟的手心里变大变硬。

他红着脸自己用了点劲握住把内裤绷得透明的阴茎，一只手圈了个大半，拿指尖点点前端胀大的龟头，马眼上流出来的清液打湿了一小片白内裤，洇出的暗渍让齐江舟无端口干舌燥起来。

佟川不敢让他再摸下去，轻轻把人推倒，俯身把耳垂卷进湿热的口腔中舔弄，猩红的舌头一路从白皙的脖颈滑下，在颈窝打转濡湿，又扣住他的后脑勺把后颈的腺体暴露出来。

先凑近腺体闻了一下，一罐柠檬雪碧放在了他面前，现在只需要他不留余力地释放自己的信息素，就可以开罐饮下，不留一滴。

佟川在敏感的腺体皮肤上落下虔诚一吻，再也克制不住地露出锋利的犬牙，周身雪松的Alpha信息素紧紧包裹着两人，把齐江舟的脑袋晃得眩晕，他拼命地用口舌汲取渴望的味道，却在犬牙刺破脆弱的腺体时感受到四周的信息素源源不断地灌入四肢百骸，浑身上下充满佟川的气味。

他被佟川打上标记，在佟川的怀里被激烈混杂的信息素激得颤抖不止，大口喘息，体内深处的发情热如同小火苗被引燃勾起，星火最终燎原。

佟川绷起的肌肉紧紧地锢住颤动的他，在快感的支配下眼里积起一汪泪水，烫得和他难以启齿的蜜洞一般。齐江舟无力地推动抱住他的人想要得到更多，可是佟川会错了意以为怀里的人想要离开，不禁圈得更紧，一下子释放出更浓的信息素。

等松开娇嫩的颈肉时才看见被咬狠了的破皮处冒出点点血珠，又招来野兽的舔舐。

Omega发情期的信息素浓郁得让人窒息，更不用说和他进行过临时标记的Alpha，佟川此刻没有比身下的齐江舟好到哪里去，不过一个是砧板上湿透了的鱼，另一个是迫不及待想入肉的刚开刃刀。

佟川狠狠咬了一口他的肩头，齐江舟只觉得自己浑身发高烧，眼神涣散着只想被填满，连毫无章法的啃咬都是他心火的降烧药。

他挺起胸膛，想把在空气中挺立的奶头送到佟川嘴里，被人恶劣地掐了一把，又痛又爽地呻吟一声，依旧不知足地用哭腔喃道:“痒，痒…唔……你亲亲……”

佟川的眼底都泛起细红的血丝，却狠心地抽回手把蛋糕盒打开，两指并拢挑起一抹顶上的奶油，点涂在齐江舟胸前两朵小粉花上:“奶油和…奶头，一起吃。”

说完俯身用舌尖把冰凉的奶油一圈圈打转涂抹开，奶白星星点点落在樱红上，佟川张嘴一口含住吸吮起来，咂咂水声中还透出甜腻的奶香，分不出是奶油还是奶头的味道。

齐江舟不满足似的拱起身，想把另一边被冷落的圆粒也凑到佟川嘴里，放下羞耻心难耐地用食指打圈揉捻，狠狠地点按突起的乳头，还晕乎乎地把手指上沾染的奶油含进嘴里，捧起佟川的脸两个人交换了一个甜到发腻的湿吻。

佟川贪婪地又抹了满手的甜奶油，所到之处都引起身下的人激烈颤抖，敏感高温的皮肤快要把它们融化成水，逼得佟川用唇舌在这具身体上一路啃咬出紫红吻痕。

从胸线舔到肋骨，在肚脐眼处打圈点逗，又一下下轻嘬敏感的耻骨。

齐江舟莹润的脚趾忽而紧紧扣起，嘴里咬着一根指节呜呜呻唤，在佟川隔着内裤布料吻住他的性器时连小腿肚都开始打颤。

“佟川……佟川……”他不知道自己在说什么，欲望的奴隶此刻只能无意识地祈求给予他快感的上帝再多给一点，只要能从这片发情的高温中逃脱就好。

猩红的舌头一点点往上顶，口水打湿的布料恰恰是青茎的形状，秀气又美丽。佟川用牙齿咬住内裤边，抬眼盯着正迷茫望着他的人，用力把内裤撕扯下来甩在床尾，十指从细细地脚踝向上滑动，两条白嫩的腿在他的手心里近乎痉挛。

他搁在膝盖骨上轻松分开双腿，十指紧扣住白皙的大腿根，用力到掐出红印，但身下的人毫无知觉甚至无意识地张开唇，上下两瓣拉起几条银丝，无力地手搭在佟川的后颈处。

他不知道该怎么做，但他的Alpha知道。

佟川用舌头从根部一下下地往上舔，像运转的过山车，从睾丸到马眼，再回到小腹，一路都是湿滑的水痕。

佟川的头发被齐江舟狠狠揪住，他此刻啃着自己的指节在无声哭泣，没有人教这个孩子该如何应对快感，明明是与生俱来，但佟川还是变态又狂热地想做他的人生导师去启蒙这个美妙的阶段。

佟川坏笑着把手中的青茎含进嘴里，这根秀气的东西跟他的主人一样干净，除了顶端渗出的清液略微腥甜，再没有其他异味。他用唇舌在小蘑菇头的边缘打转，拿舌尖坏心眼地挑逗，等感受到嘴里的性器跳动时又向下深深地吞进去。

齐江舟手背上的青筋都凸现出来，脚背绷成了一弯月牙，自己的小棒在佟川的嘴里上下进出活动，温热又紧致的口腔实在太过舒服，从没有被口舌伺候过的性器无法控制地泄出一小股浊白的精液。

他举起手臂挡住湿润的眼角，泛着水光的红唇一张一合:“…呜嗯我不是，不是，故意的……”在发情热的高温下明显已经语无伦次，但齐江舟还是挡着自己的眼睛为没有忍住而不停道歉，酡红的颧骨露出下角，嘴里含糊不清地念着“对不起”。

佟川捂住他的嘴，凑近耳边给燥热的空气再添把火。齐江舟哭得不断起伏的胸膛打乱了呼吸频率，但他还是清晰地听到了耳边喉结滑动的吞咽声。

佟川咽下后松开手，亲亲他的嘴角又撑起身子在眉心落下一吻:“我喜欢的，乖宝的所有我都喜欢。”

重新握住齐江舟的腿根，捏住臀肉抬高他的屁股，全身肉最多的地方落进佟川的掌心被拿捏揉搓，臀尖上都透着粉意。房间里没顶灯，只有透过窗帘的月光莹莹洒下，黑暗把羞臊的粉掩盖住大半。

佟川把床头灯拨开，昏暗的暖光柔柔覆上底下一丝不挂的躯体，细长纤瘦又带有少年的青春朝气。全身上下都湿漉漉的，薄汗之下都是另一个人舔巡过的地方。

佟川更用力的把他腿向下折起大张开来:“乖，自己抓住腿。”都不用信息素引诱，发情中的Omega自己就会顺从无比地履行Alpha的命令。

齐江舟指尖颤抖着抱起腿根，任由佟川盯着最贪吃的小嘴看。

床单都被流淌出的黏液打湿了一小片，佟川紧紧圈住他的脚踝，埋头用粗砺舌苔缓缓刮过粉红的褶皱。蜜桃似的臀肉仿佛在低端开了口小眼，里头的甜汁儿就从粉红的穴眼里汩汩流出，黏哒哒的惹人堵住流水的口不断吸吮。

手里的脚踝在快感的刺激下不住地颤抖晃动，都被佟川紧紧抓住，抬眼看着射精后原本疲软的性器又慢慢立起来，眼角都漫着笑意。他用舌尖把粉褶一点点抚平，紧闭的小口还在吐蜜，轻佻的舌尖钻进去一下下刺着。

“唔……呜呜…痒，佟川……痒……”齐江舟抓着佟川后脑勺的手指用力到泛白，被快感都快逼疯的人仰起汗湿的发丝，脆弱无力的脖颈上一颗凸起的喉结不住滚动轻颤。

底下那一处流出更多的水，前端已经勃起的阴茎也开始流水，身体的高温却丝毫没有下降。齐江舟又急又难受，这种因为过密的快感而难受是他从来没有经历过的，前面胀起的小棒想要出东西，后面被舌头攻刺的穴眼想要进东西。

把自己全部交付给欲望的人此刻伸出手想获得更多快感，毫无章法地撸动起来，不得要领完全出不了精，齐江舟难受地呜咽起来:“想要……想要，要唔……”

“乖…都给你……”

佟川抬起头舔了下嘴角透明的黏液，中指放进嘴里进出两下，混合了唾液和骚水的长指轻轻揉开粉红的褶儿，把身下的人揉软了，揉得吟出哭腔了才向前继续伸。

常年打球的人手指和手掌上都有薄茧，刮得娇嫩的内壁不断收缩，Omega发情期的肠道比平常更湿润紧致，汩汩流出的黏液已经为即将进入的肉棒做好了润滑的准备。但佟川还是怕伤到他，他的小男朋友是第一次，要给他最美好的体验，好到记一辈子。

又小心地伸进食指，两根灵活的手指在内壁搔刮探寻，等找到那片软肉时佟川看见身下的人激烈地跳了一下，他勾起唇一直在那处摩挲，最快乐的开关已经被他找到，接管下身下人所有的哭泣叫喊。

“……是这里？”

话音刚落佟川就狠狠地按了按里面突起的肉粒，齐江舟不受控制地啊了一声，拖长的尾调勾得穴里的手指捅得更快。

连抚慰性器的力气都没有了，软下的两只手垂在腿侧，齐江舟混沌的脑里好像找到了热源的中心，身体的本能告诉他，想要解脱就只能靠那片软肉，还有……他不知道也从未探寻过的更深处。

齐江舟像只奶猫一样哭着呻叫，想起身又没有力气，等到佟川四根手指齐齐按动敏感带时他再也忍不住了:“…唔啊，不要…不要了……”

“不要了？好。”佟川抽出手指，紧致的穴肉裹住他离去的指尖，带出大股春水，齐江舟感觉自己的身体都空了一般，快感的浪潮把他高高抛起却瞬间平息。

“不是……佟川，你欺负我……”齐江舟别过头把泪都打湿在枕头上，“我不要，不要手指了……想要…要呜呜呜……”

发情期可以让任何一朵高岭之花染上情欲的绯色，显出从未有的艳丽渴望被人采摘，何况是面对自己喜欢的人呢？

佟川看着他啜泣的样子心里隐隐兴奋起来，他知道这是Alpha可怕的征服欲在作祟。他不想继续欺负可怜的小Omega了，因为他自己也快忍不住了。伸手拨动一下精神的小肉棒，复而挺立的阳根又拍打回齐江舟的小腹上。

“我知道，我知道……你想要它。”佟川拉过他的手借力按了按早已昂扬的巨物，带着它轻轻扯下内裤，把冒着热气的紫红野兽放了出来。

齐江舟的掌心被粗黑的阴毛扎疼了，完全没有力气的白手就被佟川拉着撸动了几下粗茎，手心里的蘑菇头伴随着佟川的喘息有力地跳动几下。

佟川抓住他的腿根大大分开，挺着硕大圆润的龟头在湿透的肛口处打着圈磨，用黏液把整个红头都润湿了才俯身吻住齐江舟的唇，缓慢地把龟头推进去。

先前的润滑和扩张让进入无比顺利，齐江舟所有的呻吟都被佟川用嘴堵住，眼里的泪光在下一秒的激烈撞击中破碎成珠，突如其来的全根没入把他脑袋撞得更热更昏。

佟川舒服地喟叹一声，粗长的一根全部都挤进高热的肠肉内，只留下两颗睾丸抵在肛口。

他直起身开始进出，找到了原先发掘的敏感点冲刺。齐江舟的腿张成M字，被折到不能再折，粗热的棍子把小得可怜的肛口撑平，粉红的薄皱都快绷成透明的膜。

将将抽出茎身，硕大的龟头又卡在穴口，再重重地推进去，两颗紫红的丸把洞穴周围的臀肉都拍红了。齐江舟听着耳边渐渐变远的啪啪声半阖眼帘，像一叶江心的扁舟，被山川包围，承受着疾风暴雨的快感。

嘴角无法控制地流出口涎，呜呜地叫着，胡乱地求身上的人慢点轻点，但这样娇娇的尾音只会招来更重更快的冲撞。

佟川破开层层包裹的软肉，肠道里就像海绵，他稍微动一动就能挤出水，湿滑又温热，抽出离开时软肉像倒钩一样挽留他，甚至有些猩粉的肠肉都追出穴口。还在胀大的龟头一直顶在齐江舟的肉粒上，敏感带全部都快活地蠕动，佟川只觉得包裹性器的肠肉会自动收缩，不断挤压他的肉棒逼他留下精液。

被冷落的小棒在一波波快感的刺激下吐出了白浊，从微张的马眼流到清瘦的腹肌上，中间扯起一根黏黏的浊丝。

自己已经是第二次泄了，佟川却还没有泄的意思，发情热的高温却没褪多少。

佟川压着他的腿根继续冲撞，又抽插了几十下后才俯身环住齐江舟，呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓，喉头发出低沉的闷吼，一股股滚烫的精液射进去，肠肉被刺激得不断收缩痉挛，深处冒出一大团热液浇在硕大的顶端。

蓬勃的手臂肌肉圈住了身下不断扭动抽泣的人，射精后半硬的阴茎也没有拔出来，佟川就这么趴在还在颤动的齐江舟身上平复呼吸，感受着穴眼的收缩，把自己射进去的精液都堵在蜜洞里不流出一滴。

等着身下的Omega颤动幅度变小后才轻捏一下他的腰，高潮过后的齐江舟哪哪都是敏感点，腰部的软肉都能让引发新一阵痉挛。

佟川被他夹得又硬起来，扭动了几下自己的腹肌把齐江舟疲软的小棒磨得挺起来，埋在体内的大肉棒也小幅度的挤压着肠肉。

“……唔…呃，里面……”齐江舟侧着头拱起腰身，无休止的发情热把他体内的渴望又带起来，不自觉地收缩起洞口，臀肉被佟川拍了几巴掌后更加娇淫。

佟川直起身把他的腿折起来侧翻过去:“趴好。”

齐江舟手肘作为撑点，无师自通地塌下腰弯出两洼腰窝，高高抬起屁股，把猩红的穴口全部暴露在佟川面前。

一向冷静的人看着他跪圆的屁股，忍不住扬起手又抽了一巴掌，明显的红印是又痛又爽的证明。

佟川两只大手抓住齐江舟收紧的腰身快速抽插，力度比第一次还大，根本不给跪着的人一点逃跑的机会。齐江舟硬挺的阴茎在剧烈的摇晃中甩动，嘴里呜咽不止，把手埋进手臂哭叫呻吟。

最深处的小口被撞开一条缝，齐江舟啊地塌下手肘，再没力气撑起，只靠肩膀顶起，屁股就送得更高。

“放松……让我进去。”佟川嗓子沙哑得不像话，额头上的咸汗滴落进腰窝，聚成一洼池塘。

“……啊啊唔…轻点……”

齐江舟把头死死埋进枕头里，嗓眼不断高声吟叫。

佟川咬着唇用了更大的力气向伸出撞，仿佛要把两颗卵蛋都塞进去一样。最深处的软肉是生殖腔的入口，撞开Omega的生殖腔比敏感点还要刺激得多，让齐江舟这样初尝性果的人想要逃开。

积累起的所有快感都在这块软肉后，Omega本能地想要逃开躲起来，但到嘴边的美味怎么会放走呢。

佟川俯身把胸膛贴近齐江舟光滑的背上，一只手紧紧环住他的腰身，另一只手探前去撸动性器，没动几下小棒又泄出几股黏液，只是颜色比上一次清淡一些了。

粗大的肉刃破开层层软肉，撞进了最深的生殖腔，里面含着的春露全部一汪洒在龟头和柱身上。佟川在最紧致的腔里用力抽插，捻起齐江舟挺立的乳珠摩挲。

“齐江舟…乖宝……我爱你。”佟川拨开他耳边散乱的发丝轻声呢喃，身下人颤抖了几下，即使头脑混沌不堪，佟川也听见齐江舟勉强吐出几个字。

声音虽然模糊不清，但他还是听见了。

他说他也爱他。

两只手紧紧环住他，第二次浓白滚烫的精液在高潮顶端时从马眼喷出，一股股打在最软的腔内，同时又张口咬破腺体，体内的龟头不断胀大，卡住生殖腔的出口。

被紧紧锢住的齐江舟剧烈地挣扎起来，密密麻麻地快感把他逼到悬崖边，纵身跃下的瞬间小棒又滴下一片稀薄的精液。

完全标记的射精过程持续了好几分钟，齐江舟感觉小腹都被灌满沉沉地下坠，嗓子已经哭哑了，身上的高温降下一点，再没有力气跪住。

佟川陪着他跌进柔软的床上，标记结束后龟头也可以顺利退出，刚离开生殖腔，入口处的软肉就紧紧闭合起来，把Alpha的精液全部锁在里面。

他喘着气休息几秒，缓缓地把性器抽出，还带起一阵轻颤，离开穴眼时发出啵的一声，令身侧的人脸红耳烫。

佟川亲了亲他的脸颊，把汗湿的头发帮他往后拨，披了件衣服出去放热水，又捞起昏昏欲睡的人进厕所清理。Omega的发情期至少持续三天，给齐江舟清理后穴时又被发热的人缠着要了一次，背抵冰冷的瓷砖，两条腿盘在佟川腰上轻声呻吟。

怕他着凉佟川抱着洗好又弄脏的人简单再冲了一下，裹上厚厚的浴巾抱出去。刚想放在床上，齐江舟小声说想坐到飘窗上看雪。

佟川无奈地捏了下他的脸，拖着棉被抱起没力气的人盘腿坐到飘窗上，让齐江舟背靠着他对着玻璃窗，把被子严实地裹住相偎而坐的两人。

隔得近了就能闻到彼此身上的信息素，完全标记后这样的羁绊影响更深。齐江舟抬头盯着窗外飘落的雪看了很久才没头没尾地轻轻问了一句:“佟川…对鱼来说大海才是它们的天空吧。”

“嗯，我们呼吸的空气就是他们的海洋。”佟川伸手给他掖了下被角，害怕他冷便抱得更紧。

“那这么说你觉得大海应该是小船的陆地啰？”

齐江舟转头笑着看他，狡黠的光芒从哭红的眼角晕开。佟川愣愣地和他对视，不知道突然问这个是什么意思，但他还是点点头表示认同。

然而怀里的人摇头笑道:“其他小舟的陆地是大海，但齐江舟的不是……”

“齐江舟的陆地是佟川。”


End file.
